El Bensorcista
by Moon-9215
Summary: Cuando a un pequeño le pasan cosas extrañas solo cuatro jóvenes tendrán el valor de ayudar a los preocupados padres, Mencion de Brooken y Gwevin


Disclaimers: Ben 10 no me pertenece, solo escribo este fic usando sus personajes por diversión y sin gozo de paga.

El Bensorcista

En una pequeña casa en la ciudad de Bellwood, una familia de Revonnahgander se encontraba esperando. Desde hace un par de días el más pequeño de la familia presentaba raros síntomas, y habían decidido recurrir a las amistades de su hijo mayor, quienes según éste podrían resolver el problema. Y precisamente se hallaban en la puerta de la morada rentada un joven Revonnahgander, un pelinegro de ojos negros y complexión musculosa, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, y un joven castaño de ojos verdes, señal de parentesco con la fémina. El Revonnahgander, el mayor del grupo, tocó la puerta, y esta fue abierta por un Revonnahgander ya entrado en años, quien se mostró aliviado al ver a los jóvenes.

-Blonko, cuanto gusto me da verlos a ti y a tus amigos-dijo aliviado Rook Da a su primogénito.

-Padre-fue el saludo de Rook para su progenitor mientras le daba la mano, antes de abrazar a su madre que acababa de unirse al grupo.

-¿Es grave?-pregunto el chico castaño, Ben Tennyson, mirando preocupado a los padres de su novio.

-No sabemos, Pequeño lleva días así, y pensamos que los conocimientos místicos de la señorita Tennyson podrían ayudarlo-explicó Da, mientras él y su mujer mostraban idénticas caras de preocupación.

De pronto, una especie de gemidos y sonidos extraños empezaron a oírse desde el segundo piso de la casa, donde se hallaban las habitaciones, donde se suponía que se encontraba el hermano menor de Rook.

-Padres…-empezó a oírse quedamente-¡PADRES!-gritó el pequeño Revonnahgander. Decididos, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la escalera, y de ahí a la planta superior de la casa.

-La verdad no sabemos qué hacer, estamos desesperados-declaró Rook Da angustiado, mientras seguía a los jóvenes por la escalera.

-Descuide, señor Rook, veremos que tiene Pequeño y…-empezó a decir Gwen Tennyson, intentando calmar a los preocupados padres, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se vio interrumpida por lo que vio: en la cama, con los postes envueltos en sabanas para evitar que el niño se lastimara con ellos, el Pequeño Rook daba una seria de marometas, actuando como un completo loco.

-Rook, dime que él fue el último que tuvieron tus padres-pidió Kevin ante la extraña escena, mientras él y los demás se acercaban al menor.

-¿Pequeño?-preguntó Ben preocupado, y para su sorpresa la cabeza del niño empezó a girar sobre su eje-okey, esto es extraño-declaró el castaño preocupado.

-Pídele un deseo a una estrella y obtendrás muchas cosas-declaró el niño Revonnahgander cuando su cabeza volvió a su posición original.

-Bueno, yo quiero que te duermas, te relajes y podamos ir a casa temprano-declaro el Osmosiano.

-Esta bien-fue todo lo que dijo Pequeño antes de, súbitamente, empezar a darle patadas al pelinegro, para enfado de éste, y de la nada caer dormido. Ben sonrió aliviado.

-¿Ven, señores? No necesitamos los hechizos de Gwen, todo lo que Pequeño tenía era un ataque de hiperactividad, nada sobrenatural-empezó a decir el castaño a los padres de su novio, mientras él y sus amigos le daban la espalda a la cama, perdiéndose el detalle de que Pequeño había empezado a levitar sobre la cama-está levitando sobre la cama, ¿verdad?-fue todo lo que pudo preguntar al ver las caras de asombro de los dos mayores, antes de fijar su mirada en la cama, y en el niño flotante.

-Empiezo a pensar que los papás de Rook tienen razón sobre que algo raro le pasa a éste niño-declaró Kevin por lo bajo, antes de tomar a Pequeño de los hombros y hacerlo bajar-¿Qué rayos te pasa, niño?-preguntó algo alterado y molesto.

-Voces-fue todo lo que dijo Pequeño.

-¿Voces?-repitió Gwen preocupada.

-Si, aquí dentro, diciéndome que hacer-declaró Pequeño, sonando como un demente.

-¿Oyes voces dentro de tu cabeza?-preguntó Rook preocupado.

-A veces-respondió el niño, con voz inocente.

-¿Y qué cosas te dicen que hagas?-preguntó Ben preocupado, y Pequeño en respuesta soltó un chorro de vómito contra Kevin, dejándolo cubierto y haciéndolo soltarlo.

-Imagino que cosas así-dijo Kevin entre dientes, mientras que con la mano se quitaba la porquería de la cara, aguantándose las ganas de estrangular al niño.

-Al que madruga Dios le ayuda-dijo Pequeño, mientras empezaba a danzar y dar saltos por la habitación.

-¿Qué se le metió a este niño?-preguntó Kevin frustrado, mientras intentaba agarrar al Revonnahgander, pero no solo no lo conseguía sino que cada que fallaba el niño le daba un puntapié.

-Podríamos intentar cantarle algo para que se duerma-sugirió Rook, ahora verdaderamente angustiado.

-Rook, ¿te parezco la clase de chico que sabe canciones de cuna?-preguntó Kevin con sarcasmo.

-¡CANTA!-exigió Pequeño, y Kevin espantado lo tomó y lo acunó en sus brazos.

-_Duerme ya, por favor, tus ojos dan terror, y así yo me iré, y de aquí vivo saldré_-cantó Kevin mientras arrullaba al pequeño, quien finalmente se durmió en brazos del muchacho-Saben, una vez superado lo de las garras y los colmillos, es una ternura-declaró Kevin con una sonrisa sincera, antes de ver que Pequeño ya no estaba en sus brazos-¿ahora a donde se fue?-preguntó extrañado, y cuando miró a sus amigos, estos solo pudieron señalar hacia el techo.

Y en efecto, ahí se encontraba Pequeño, usando sus garras para sujetarse al techo, trepándolo como si más que alienígena gato fuera una araña.

-Más vale pájaro en mano que un ciento volando-declaró el niño Revonnahgander, mientras su cabeza giraba ciento ochenta grados.

-Esto no se ve todos los días-fue todo lo que pudo decir Kevin antes de que Pequeño se abalanzara sobre él.

El Osmosiano empezó a luchar por sacarse al pequeño Revonnahgander de encima, ayudado por su novia y sus amigos, de los cuales los primos Tennyson contribuyeron sosteniendo al niño, pero eso no evitó que Pequeño se columpiara y le diera una patada a Kevin en su zona sagrada, sacándole un gemido de dolor al pelinegro, quien al recuperarse miró con rabia al niño, quien una vez libre del agarre de los primos solo pudo hacerse el inocente.

-¡Ven acá, pequeño…!-empezó a decir el chico, lanzándose sobre el pequeño, que antes de ser alcanzado se quitó del camino, resultando en que Kevin saliera catapultado por la ventana-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-gritó el Osmosiano mientras caía.

Afortunadamente, Kevin alcanzó a absorber la madera de la ventana antes de caer, por lo que su caída solo resulto en el gran dolor que resulto caer de la larguísima escalinata que había al pie de la ventana del cuarto de Pequeño, dejando al pelinegro adolorido y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Mientras en el cuarto, los demás veían por la ventana por la que Kevin se había lanzado por accidente. Entonces, un paquete en el suelo llamó la atención de Ben.

-Señores Rook, ¿de dónde sacó Pequeño estos?-preguntó mientras veía la bolsa de golosinas.

-Las compró en una tienda que visitamos apenas llegamos a la Tierra-explicó Da.

-Conozco estos dulces, mi mamá no me deja ni tocarlos, dice que tenían tanta azúcar que uno solo me pondría como loco…-empezó a explicar el castaño, cuando a todos se les prendió el foco.

-¿O sea que el comportamiento de Pequeño…?-empezó a preguntar Rook.

-Árbol que crece torcido…-empezó a decir el niño, antes de caer desplomado y quedarse dormido.

-Solo era un exceso de azúcar-declaró Ben, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a Kevin?-preguntó Gwen, mientras volvía a ver al pie de la larga escalinata donde su novio se hallaba noqueado.

-Tal vez mañana que despierte-declaró Ben, encogiéndose de hombros-mientras, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar?-sugirió dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido de su prima y su novio, luego de que este se despidiera de sus padres.

Y mientras Kevin yacía desmayado en el callejón, y Ben y compañía iban a cenar, el pequeño hermanito de Rook yacía durmiendo placido en su cama, sin imaginar la resaca de azúcar que tendría en la mañana.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado esta parodia de "El Exorcista", y me respondan dejando muchos reviews


End file.
